Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the strain relief of solder joints between connectors and printed circuit boards.
Description of the Related Art
A design practice in electrical interconnection is strain relief. Movement or disturbance to an electrical connection can cause intermittent faults (open circuits) or catastrophic failure. Typically, separable connectors rely on plastic latches or locking parts that are integrated with plastic housings which attempt to provide controlled location and alignment of contacts. In these examples, as well as others, contact points can be sensitive to movement from mechanical disturbances caused by handling, vibration and shock.